I will always hate You
by DevilMayCry4
Summary: Dante swore he would never forgive his twin for disappearing than reappearing out of the blue. Believing he was dead this whole time. But he can't hate Vergil forever...can he? slight OOC I think...


_**I will always hate You**_

Dante swung Rebellion down hastily, slashing a hell hound down, turning smartly on his right heel, swinging it in a semicircle, chopping the demon's two front legs apart from its body, ducking from a flying axe that a living dead puppet threw in his direction, only slitting his left shoulder.

"All right..." he frowned, leaping up after harshly lifting his katana upward, cutting the puppet in half, swinging it to the side, slicing a grim reaper, then roughly stabbing it into the chest of a shadow. "Twenty-five left to go..." He quickly did a back flip before a sickle shoved itself into his chest. "Dammit."

His bluish-silver eyes widened once a familiar sword thrust through a grim reaper to his side he had just noticed, quickly parrying the large pair of scissors that were about to lop his head off, white hair peeking from behind the demon's dissolving body, a loud screech echoing through the room.

"V-Ver..." His voice was chocked as the familiar katana was sheathed, the eerily familiar snow colored hair pushed back and out of the pale form's face, bluish-silver irises staring back, a smug smile gracing the man's features. "Vergil?!"

"Hey, noticed you needed some help, little brother," Vergil replied, turning and roundhouse kicking a handful of hell hounds to the side, since they leapt at him all at once. "We'll reacquaint properly later."

The young Sparda growled, yet quickly turned around, whipping both Ebony and Ivory out, yanking swiftly at the triggers, running bullets into a ton of hellish creatures, furrowing his white brows as a trickle of red oozed from the slit in his shoulder, doing a front flip so the demons were watching him, raining bullets and blood spattering onto the pavement below, tainting it with demonic blood, Dante cursing once he threw Ivory behind him, a hell hound's jaws wide open, about to bite through his neck and shoulder's flesh if it got close enough, pulling the trigger, a deep bronze colored bullet shooting out and popping out the other side of the demon's head, blood pouring out as those bluish-silver eyes scanned his surroundings.

Vergil, on the other hand, bent his knees, looking up at the horde around him, spinning into a complete three-sixty, mowing down the remaining monsters with his trusted sword, closing his eyes as he stood, slowly reopening them once he heard the confident click of Ebony as Dante planted the end of the barrel against his twin's head.

"Is this how you greet old friends, Dante?" he asked, lifting his right hand and tapping the hilt of his sword, Rebellion still dug deep into the concrete beneath their feet.

"Not really," he smirked, the upper right of his forehead dripping blood, which creased around his lips, down his chin and falling onto the ground, "this is usually how I greet my enemies."

Vergil raised his left brow, his tapping stopped as he turned his head to face the younger of the twins.

"Even your own brother?" he questioned, sounding hurt. A very, very good pulled off fake hurt.

"Yes," the white haired half-breed hissed angrily, baring his teeth, his canines slightly growing from frustration, "even my goddamn brother."

"Mother would be shocked, your deep resentment towards me...it hurts, Dante," he chuckled, an edge to his lips rising in a mock smile, Dante slowly pulling the handgun's trigger, "what? You plan on killing me? Even after I helped you?"

The young twin frowned, releasing the trigger and slowly pulling the gun away, his eyes still narrowed, glaring at Vergil, venom hinting deadly rough in his voice. "If you weren't my brother..." he growled. "And were my enemy...I would've killed you."

A smug smile tugged at the older twin's lips, crossing his arms and leaning back, his blue trench's ends dancing in the gentle breeze that blew below their feet, their eyes locking in a dangerous glare, Dante turning and walking off, ignoring his brother as he called out to him in a steady, commanding, voice. The lightly tanned form was itching to pull that trigger, his hands twitching angrily, angered that he let the feelings of wanting at least one family member...the last one he had left...alive.

_He was gone for a year and just appears out of the blue, _he thought bitterly as he stopped walking near Rebellion, coiling his fingers around it and harshly yanking it out with a deep scowl, _and expects me to treat him like family...that's fucked up._

The white haired half-breed veered over his shoulder with narrowed bluish-silver eyes, glaring at the elder Sparda, yet hastily looked away and walked away, placing the katana back onto his back, his bangs bouncing in front of his face.

"Why," The half-breed stopped, his fists clenched as he turned and glared at his twin, "Why are you here, Vergil?"

The older twin smirked, walking over to his brother with long, confident, strides, appearing next to him a few moments later, both of their gazes locking as Dante slowly reached for Ivory, yet biting his lower lip and cursing inwardly once he felt his brother's fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling the hand away from the gun.

"So defensive," he said, shaking his head, his smirk enhancing in size when his ears caught a growl that suppressed past the younger's lips. "I'm here to see my brother, is that wrong?"

_Yes it is...it's very wrong indeed._

"You honestly expect me to just welcome you back into my life with open arms, Vergil? To just forget what happened long ago, believing that your sorry ass was dead, and now having to deal with all of these fuckers?! I don't...think so."

"How," the taller male sighed, "depressing. And here I thought I could ask you for your assistance."

"In what? Wiping up your shit?" the younger hissed angrily, eyes flickering with seriousness, voice dripping with venom. "If it is, let me go and get away from me."

The taller half-breed shook his head, a look of calm and collected crossing his face before he was to scream at his little brother. "What I request from you is that you help me take down a large army of undead soldiers."

"Really now?" Dante complied, tone echoing with sarcasm and un-amazed. "Now...I could've sworn you were on their side, dear brother, 'cause...as far as I recall...you haven't done a goddamn thing for the human realm, while I've been working my ass off keeping those bastards off this land!!" He yanked his hand out of his brother's grasp, walking away for a bit until he stopped and turned to face him, anger fueling his motions. "In other words, Verge, no deal."

With that said, Dante turned back around and walked away, biting his lower lip, fingers eagerly itching to pull the trigger to either one of his guns.

"Dante,"

Said half-breed stopped once again, looking over his shoulder with a heat filled growl, "What?"

"...I," Vergil sighed, looking down on the bloodied pavement then back up to the snow white haired demon slayer, "I really need your assistance, Dante. I know it sounds crazy, and unfamiliar, coming from me, but...I can't do this alone."

"That's actually pretty funny, Vergil," the younger twin grinned, one of those grins that was never a good sign, "'cause...you've never needed me before, and then disappeared...remerge to just suddenly ask for my help," He rolled his bluish-silver eyes, lifting up his right hand to give the eldest of the two the birdie, "sounds too fucking farfetched for my tastes. Have fun with your battle, I'm going home, ordering myself some pizza, laying on the couch, and enjoying my life to the fullest."

And finally, he walked off while the taller twin growled deeply, furrowing his brows as he watched his brother walk away from him.

"Oh, and have a nice life in the afterlife, bro!" the demon slayer called over his shoulder with a smug grin.


End file.
